Current mapping applications provide users with a way to access directions, visualize a path of travel, and receive information about nearby businesses and/or points of interest while traveling. For instance, a mapping application on a user's mobile phone may provide a map showing the path to the user's destination as well as information regarding the user's next turn to follow the displayed travel path or the like. Further a user may be shown information associated with businesses (e.g., gas stations, restaurants, stores, etc.) that are nearby as they travel. However, even with the provided information, it can be challenging for users to select the places to stop along the travel path and maintain a balance of efficient travel (e.g., not detouring too far from the travel path to reach a stopping place, etc.) and stopping at locations the user prefers (e.g., a user may prefer a particular brand of restaurant or gas station, etc.). Mapping applications do not provide accurate, personalized recommendations for stop locations along the user's travel path, which may result in the user receiving unhelpful stop location recommendations and/or missing out on a stop location they would have preferred.